The Impossibilities Are Endless
by Hannah Tennant-Cumberbatch
Summary: "If I believe in one thing; just one thing, I believe in her." All the unsaid words, the unconfessed feelings, and the times where they needed each other most. A series of Doctor/Rose oneshots.
1. Stuck With You

**A/N: This is a series of Doctor/Rose (nine, ten, eleven and tenII) oneshots that I just love to write. Some of them I may have posted before, but this has been edited.**

**Please review! And all favourites/follows are lovely too. I would like to know whether my oneshots are any good! ;)**

**(Disclaimer- If I owned Doctor Who I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be writing the actual show.)**

* * *

**#1- Stuck With You**

_"Being stuck with you... It wouldn't be so bad."_

You could never tell what time it was on Krop Tor. Well, there was no day or night when you were orbiting a bloody black hole. Or maybe there was day and night, but they both happened at the same time, or all the time, or…

Either way, it was always dark- it _was _a black hole, after all. You couldn't ask much of a black hole. The fact that this monstrous, collosal thing was just sparing you and the rest of this funny little planet from getting sucked in and compressed into nothing was enough.

But since this constant darkness didn't give any indication on how much time was passing, Rose never had any idea on how many hours sleep she'd managed to catch. On the TARDIS, it was different; the Doctor knew. But now, he was just lost as she was. So Rose just slept whenever it was found convenient- when there was no work left for her to do, or when the Doctor was busy. When she was _bored. _

Boredom really was a new feeling to Rose. Well, recently, at least. When she was with the Doctor she _never _got bored. They always had somewhere to go and new people to meet, and new trouble to get into. But now, they were just trapped, in a sanctuary base with no means of escape, orbiting around a dark sun which really should've killed them by now.

But the whole novelty and the danger of the whole 'orbiting around the black hole' thing had worn off a long time ago. How long ago, Rose didn't really know, but it felt like a long time ago. They'd gotten over how impossible was it was, how one tiny shift out of orbit could slaughter the whole of the base in seconds. Now it just reminded both the Doctor and Rose how this would be the last phenomenal thing either of them saw.

The TARDIS was gone. Sucked into the black hole, she presumed, and compressed to death. When they realised that she had indeed, well, _vanished, _a part of the Doctor just vanished too. Nobody, not even Rose, could explain how strong the bond was between the Doctor and his time machine. They'd been through so much together, the Doctor and the TARDIS. And even though he didn't want to admit how lost he actually was, physically and metaphorically, Rose could tell.

Rose could tell there was no getting out of this. No matter how reassuring the Doctor's tone was, no matter how many times he said that they'd be fine, Rose couldn't help but think the opposite.

They were trapped. Without the TARDIS. That meant no trips forward and back in time, and no trips around the universe. That meant that they couldn't ever leave this place, this time, this galaxy.

Rose mentally groaned as she lifted her head from the bench in habitation three. Ida had mentioned that there was a bed set up further in the base for her to sleep when needs be, but she always seemed to manage to drop her head against the hard, metal table top. It felt like when you accidentally snoozed off in lessons at school (which Rose, to her own embarrassment, did quite frequently in her school days) and you were finally awoke by a haughty cough from a teacher or a nudge from your best friend, and you suddenly leapt up from the desk and your face felt all flat and out of proportion. Except it wasn't at school back when she was sixteen, it was now. On a sanctuary base, in space.

Rose wondered if her sixteen year old self would believe that the same things were happening to her, but light years away from home. Probably not, she assumed. Who would?

She scanned the room, habitation three, which she'd grown to know so well over the past few days. None of the crew was there, but there was one person. She smiled slightly to herself. The Doctor. If they were stuck in this godforsaken place, at least they were stuck together. Rose had no idea how she'd have coped this long if he wasn't there with her.

He was sat in the centre of the table (despite being told many times how unhygienic that was by the crew members- they had to eat on there) with wires and circuit boards scattered around him, the sonic screwdriver suspended loosely in his palm. He was wearing the same pin-stripe suit in which he'd arrived in (Rose had gladly accepted an old T Shirt and leggings from Scooty when she realised that she'd been wearing the same clothes for three days) and he had his black, rectangular-framed glasses on the end of his nose. He wasn't working, though, like he was supposed to. He was just staring upwards at the sky, at the incredible thing that lay before them. It was impossible not to stare, really. A black hole. A real black hole. Most of the time you wouldn't have the chance to stop and stare.

"You alright?" Rose inquired after a few moments of intensely studying him, studying his pensive expression, without him noticing. In her head she knew that sounded a bit creepy, but it wasn't. It just… It wasn't with the Doctor.

The Doctor shuddered slightly like he was jumping out of a trance, and brought his eyes back down to Rose. "What?"

Rose grinned to herself. Just like him. Head in the stars. Stars which he couldn't quite reach anymore. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Me?" he tightened his grip round the sonic screwdriver and picked up a handful of wires. "I'm always alright."

Rose rolled her eyes. Was that his answer to everything? "You aren't half stupid sometimes, Doctor."

The Doctor feigned an expression of hurt and looked at Rose with his big, brown, puppy dog eyes. The ones that got Rose every single time. "I'm a genius, I'll have you know, Rose Tyler."

Rose chuckled to herself. Talk about modest. "No, not in that sense, Doctor. I know you can recite the whole works of Shakespeare and understand things which I can't dream to comprehend; but when it comes to human stuff and feelings you're thick as a brick. A time brick. A big thick Time Lord brick."

"Nah!" the Doctor shook his head, grinning up at her, "I don't need human stuff. I have you for that."

"Oh…" Rose gave him that familiar tongue-between-teeth smile, teasingly, "Is that all I am, then?"

"Of course not!" the Doctor exclaimed as a shower of sparks erupted from a circuit, making Rose jump back a little. "I needed someone to show off to, and you just happened to be the closest human at the time. Couldn't leave me alone, could you?"

Rose scowled mockingly and pointed out her index finger. "Hey! Where would you be without me?"

"Not here, for a start." the Doctor quipped cheekily, "I could still have those sticky-out ears and the leather jacket. I quite liked me number nine, you know. But of course, you had to go and absorb the time vortex, didn't you? Then it was bye-bye ears, hello not-ginger!"

"Actually…" Rose continued on, "It would be bye-bye ears, hello death by Dalek. You may be not-ginger, but at least you're still here. And that's down to me. So, to confirm my earlier point, where would you be without me?"

The Doctor grinned, staring down at his work. The sonic screwdriver was buzzing happily. "To be frank, Rose, I'd probably be lost without you."

Rose leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, smirking smugly. "That you would. Not that I was going to let you go, anyway. Once you sign up for Rose Tyler, there's no getting rid of her. That's what mum always used to say."

Rose sighed. Her mum. She promised she'd come back… But it looked like she never would. She never _could, _with the TARDIS gone and everything, even if she wanted to. But at least her mum knew she wasn't alone. Jackie knew that the Doctor would look after Rose no matter what. She wasn't safe, but she was loved. She was protected.

"What are we going to do then, eh?" the Doctor queried.

Despite the situation, Rose laughed lightly. "First time in nine hundred years you've never had a plan."

"Yep," he popped the 'p', before breaking out into a grin. "But it's more exciting that way, isn't it? The unknown. Where would the fun be if I always knew everything?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly. "To be honest, Doctor, when you have as much a clue as I do… It scares me to death. Even more than Daleks and clockwork robots and Queen Victoria."

The Doctor waved a hand dismissively. "Nah! Don't be silly! You, Rose Tyler, are absolutely brilliant. You have nothing to be scared of."

"What?" she interjected audaciously , "Not even your morning hair?"

"Not even my…" the Doctor scowled, "What are you talking about? My morning hair is _incredible. _I love my morning hair! I'm very attached to my morning hair. It is in no way, shape or form scary or frightening."

Rose bit her lip, shaking her head. That man. He really was a mad one. Rose Tyler was stuck, in hell, with a mad one.

Not that she'd have it any other way.


	2. You Can Have Your Doctor

**A/N: Lack of imagination plus time to kill equals this oneshot. Just some Nine/Rose fluff. No plot whatsoever apart from the fact I've fallen in love with this. Yeah. Nine and Rose have chemistry that only Ten could dream of, despite him being lovely. You know what else would be lovely? Reviews. Because you have no idea the toils I had to cope with to post this on my phone. I also don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**#2- You Can Have Your Doctor**

_"All every little girl wants to do is hold her daddy's hand."_

The atmosphere in the TARDIS was a stony coldness; the unsaid words, thought but not spoken, thickening up the air in which they breathed- almost suffocating. Almost, but not quite.

Rose was sat, her knees tucked into her chest, on the old, battered pilots seat. Her big, brown eyes were staring forwards- they looked like they were looking at him, but they weren't. They were glazed over, empty- they were looking so much deeper than just in and around the room.

The Doctor didn't know that look. That look was new for him, probably new for her too. He'd seen Rose Tyler so happy that her tongue poked between her teeth when she smiled (he liked that one) and so upset that the tears couldn't help but fall and smear mascara down her cheeks. He'd seen her so brave, so passionate, that she looked double the height she already was and much, much stronger than a nineteen year old girl. He'd seen her curious, her eyebrows knitting into a frown while constant questions spilled from her lips.

He'd only known Rose Tyler for a few months but he already knew what to do for every single one.

Smile? Smile back.

Tears? Squeeze her hand.

Passion? Stand back and watch. Preferably with arms folded.

Curious? Answer otherwise she'd ask for more.

But this? He didn't have a clue. So he did what he did best.

He moved on.

"Where to next, Rose Tyler?" he asked, grabbing on to the closest lever and pulling it with flourish. He tried to act like he was not at all bothered by the look.

Rose blinked at the Doctor's sudden outburst, jutting out her trance. She looked up at him, a little smile on her face which he knew she didn't mean. "What? Sorry, I was off in..."

"Ancient Rome and greet Caesar? Coronation of Elizabeth the Thirtieth? The first multi-planetary Olympic games?" he pulled a face, "Actually, no, it was hosted by Raxacoricofallapatorius. Not the best host planet, if you ask me. They disqualified me from the Blathereen tug of war just because I'm Time Lord! I'm sure that's racist. The second host planet, New Earth, was much better and I have to say, the inhabitants didn't execute the gold medalists which didn't come from their home planet. So, what do you think?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, hugging her knees tighter. "Whatever. I don't mind."

He loomed over the controls, flicking a few switches here and there. He didn't say anything for a good while. He just kept looking down.

Then he said it.

"This is all my fault."

She surprised him by replying straight away. It seemed to him, a while ago, that these were the exact words Rose wanted him to say. "No. It isn't. I wanted to go back and see him, and you just did as I asked. This is my fault."

He tugged at his ear. "I shouldn't have let you, Rose. I knew the risks, I knew how domestic this would get. I don't do domestic."

"I know." she said quietly. "I do know. I do know now that it was stupid and selfish for me to save him."

He couldn't help but disagree to that. "Saving your own dad? Nothing selfish about that. There's nothing selfish about saving a life, Rose, not ever. But, sometimes, some lives just can't be saved."

He walked over to her, and she shuffled along in the seat so he could sit down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he didn't flinch or move away.

"Two people I lost today." she mumbled into the cool leather of his jacket. "You came back, but he couldn't. And that was down to me. I nearly lost you, I..."

"Don't worry about me. Look!" he brought his hand to her face. "Ten fingers, ten toes, two hearts. I'm all here. No harm done!"

"But I still watched you die!" she exclaimed, the emotion returning to her voice. "I watched you get eaten by one of those things and that was down to me!"

He ran his hand through her hair. "But that's all over. That never happened- so forget it. Remember the good things you did! You got what you wanted. You got to sit with your dad as he died. You gave him all those extra hours! He got to meet you!"

He could feel Rose choke out a sob into his shoulder.

Tears?

"All every little girl wants to do is hold their daddy's hand." she sobbed, and he felt a little bit of his hearts break.

That's all Rose was inside. A little girl who missed her father.

Squeeze her hand? Check.

"You can't have your daddy, but you can have your Doctor."

She squeezed his hand back.


	3. The Experiment

**A/N: Hello! Sorry, I did upload a different oneshot for chapter 3, but I realised this morning that it was pretty crappy and I deleted it and replaced it with this. Just some pointless fluff which I'd written for another story of mine, which I changed and thought would make a great oneshot. Hope you enjoy, reviews would be nice, and I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

**The Experiment**

_"An experiment which involves you, lying in bed, next to me?" _

"Doctor," he woke from his daydream, a little startled, by the voice that was coming from beside him. "What are you doing in my bed?"

Oh. It was _that _voice. Well, who else's was it going to be? He was in her bed, after all.

Ah. He just realised how very embarrassing and awkward that was. The fact that he was, in fact, in her bed. Next to her. And she'd just asked a question which he was going to reply to with an equally embarrassing and awkward answer.

He opened one eye; her face, complete with a grin which made her face glow brighter than the sun, was blocking his vision. Her blonde hair was mussed up and messy from sleep- not that that made her any less beautiful to him.

"Well," he started, trying to think of an answer that didn't make him look even more of a fool than he already was, "It was a… An experiment. Yes. An experiment."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, still smiling. "An experiment?"

He raised an eyebrow back at her, making her giggle. "Yes. You are correct."

"Right…" she dragged out the word and trailed into the next, brushing back a few stray strands of hair away from her face and behind her ear as she did so, "An experiment, which involves you, lying in my bed, next to me."

"Yes." he replied simply. He moved his hands so that he was propping his head up with his palms. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Rose Tyler."

She swatted him playfully with the back of her hand for the sarcasm. The lame, Harry Potter related sarcasm. She would have to tease him about that later. "And what were you trying to find out about this experiment, eh? Have you came to any conclusions as of yet?"

That was when he started to go all embarrassed and awkward; Rose Tyler made him do that a lot. But Rose loved him for it. He could make whole fleets of battleships turn their backs and run away as well as topple God Complex's and great empires with a few choice words-but when it came to answering a question regarding some 'difficult' situations set by Rose Tyler, that was when he began to stutter on his sentences.

"Uh, well, I…" he looked at her sheepishly. For once, he was lost for words. And it was around about now that he wanted those words back.

But she waved them away. She didn't care for the answer. She didn't really mind at all that he was, in fact, in her bed. She didn't mind it one bit. She rather liked it, actually. "It doesn't matter."

He looked relieved. He was really struggling to come up with a reply- that, and so many other things besides. "Ah. Okay. So you don't mind that I'm here, then? In your bed, I mean. Without you knowing I was here."

She smiled, lying back so that he was right next to her in the slim, single bed. "No."

"Oh. That's… Good. Right." he stretched out his arms and legs and sat up. The bed moved a little as he did so, so Rose had to hide the fact that she was clinging onto the bed frame. "I'll be off now, then. If you're-"

"No!" Rose interjected too fast and too loud to be considered normal. When he looked back at her with a surprised expression, she blushed shyly. Looked a little too eager, maybe. Just a little. "I mean, no. Not yet. You can stay if you want. For a bit."

He looked back at her. And he smiled. _Yes, I'd love to, Rose Tyler. I'd lie here all day and all night with you, for ever and ever and ever until the universe implodes and even after that._

But he couldn't say that. Not yet, anyway. Maybe that was just slightly too far.

"Um," he said, "Alright. Just for a bit, as I've got to adjust the trans-dimension nebuliser circuit before we go anywhere next and its quite complicated and time consuming-"

"Since when did time consuming matter to us, Doctor?" she quipped in response.

"Good point," he considered with a grin, "That's a very good point."

Then he leaned back next to her, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching. They gazed at each other, unblinkingly, for a second or two, before she yawned and shifted her head so that she was lying on his chest, her blonde hair cascading over his suit-clad torso. He could smell her hair, all fruity and soft and perfect, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled them tighter against him.

He could sense her smiling.

"Doctor?" she murmured a few minutes later, when he thought that she was already asleep.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"Rose, I've-"

"Just say it, please, Doctor. Promise you won't ever leave me alone. I don't care that you sometimes drive me up the wall and more often than not, I end up knocked out in some-"

"That's hardly my fault, Rose. I can't help the fact you're prone to trouble!"

"Hey! I am not prone to trouble! It's you who always seems to get me in it! Anyway, we're escaping the point here… Just promise me. Promise me we'll always stay best friends. Promise me that I'll always have you and you'll always have me. Please?"

"Wait- which one do you want me to promise first?"

Rose sighed, and he could feel her laughing into his chest. "Just promise."

He chuckled, letting his hand run freely and effortlessly through her hair, "Rightio. I promise you, Rose Tyler, that I'll never leave you behind, we'll always stay best friends, and you'll always have me."

She reached up and intertwined her hand, smooth and gentle, with his. "And I promise you, Doctor, those exact same things."

He couldn't help but feel both his hearts quicken in pace at her words.

Rose Tyler and the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm. Even though he knew it wasn't always going to be like this, sharing intimate moments on her bed, he couldn't help but wish it could.


End file.
